Immortal Love
by amy.ward.906
Summary: DARK FIC! As Buffy gets turned by Dracula, what will happen? Of course a new slayer gets called, but what else? Death, magic, torture and some family involvement entails. Who else will die? Who will win and who will lose as a battle erupts between darkness and light? Scoobies VS. Buffy the Vampire turned Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

It all started that night. She was so tired after meeting Dracula. It was still astonishing to her. I mean come on, Dracula the original vampire! The main vamps of all the vamps! He knew who she was, what she was. Anyway, as she lay there asleep, something suddenly jolted her awake.

There he was, in her room. Dracula was in her room! No, this wasn't happening. She was not going to act like some crazy fan-girl, fawning over a movie star. She was a slayer. THE Slayer and she had to stake him, but for some reason she couldn't.

"You are magnificent."

"I bet you say that before you bite all the girls," she said, her voice trembling.

"No you are different, kindred."

"Kindred? Hardly I-

"Pull your hair back," he commanded, motioning with his finger.

She did so, unable to stop herself. "This isn't how I usually fight," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "You think you can just waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno-ey…eyes." Struggling to speak, lost in his gaze, she could barely respond.

He headed towards her bed. "I've searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you," he said sitting beside her. "For a creature whos darkness rivals my own."

His fingernails traced her face. "You have been tasted," he said, noticing the scar, the bite mark Angel had left.

"He was-

"Unworthy?" Dracula continued running his fingers and nails across her face, jaw and chin, just barely grazing her neck. "He let you go."

As Buffy continued to look at him, he returned her gaze. "But the embrace, his bite, you remember?"

"No."

Dracula caresses her face slowly bringing her neck to his mouth, "Do not fight." As he lunges in to bite her, "I can feel your hunger."

He bites her drinking her blood, not letting go. Buffy doesn't even fight him off, doesn't even try…

_The Next Morning…_

Joyce yells for Buffy from downstairs. Buffy was supposed to meet up with Mr. Giles and the others this morning. Willow had just stopped by to pick her up and walk over there with her. But when she didn't come downstairs, Willow figured maybe Buffy forgot and had already started over that way.

Still as Joyce closed the door, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. So as she entered her room, she noticed Buffy's unmade bed as well as blood on the sheets. Not much, only a few drops. Then she noticed a note on her dresser.

Buffy Summers is now my Immortal Love

Sincerely , Dracula

"Oh God…" Joyce said as she collapsed on the bed. She let out a scream…

"BUFFY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Willow arrived at Giles's and knocked. As Riley opened the door, she could sense something was wrong. As she entered, she saw Giles with a glass of scotch in his hand. Uh-oh, Giles drinking was never of the good. Then she saw Xander and Anya sitting on the couch and Riley, he had set himself down in an armchair.

"O..Okay, I'm sensing badness to the 10th power in this place…" Willow said, hesitantly. "What's going on? Where's Buffy?" At everyone's deathly silence… "Oh no, is she okay? She's not okay is she? 'Cause if she was okay she would be here, and since she's not here, that means she's not okay and …" Willow trailed off rambling, trying to figure out what was wrong. Riley stood up and handed her a sheet of paper. She opened it and read…

Buffy Summers is now my Immortal Love

Sincerely, Dracula

Willow slowly folded it back up, her hands trembling. No not Buffy, not her best friend. This couldn't be happening, but it was, and she couldn't…she couldn't even think.

"We've all received one of these letters," Giles said. He was trying to hold himself together, but it was difficult. Buffy, his Slayer, she was gone.

"Has anyone… has… one of us should let Buffy's mom know." Xander said. Riley nodded his head in agreement.

**RING! RING!**

The phone rang, breaking the silence that filled the room. Riley answered it.

"Hello...Mrs. Summers, I'm glad you called…what…yes I got one too, we all did… do you want to come over…okay you call us if you need anything." Riley hung up.

"That was Joyce?" Giles asked Riley.

"Yeah, she found the letter in Buffy's room."

"Do you think we should go over to keep her company?" Willow asked.

"She kinda wants to be alone right now." Riley said. Willow understood, needing to be alone and grieve.

Later that afternoon, after the Scoobies sat there in silence not knowing what to say, they all slowly got up and left one at a time. First Riley, then Willow who told Giles to call if he needed to talk. Followed by Xander and Anya. Giles sat there after they left… not entirely sure what to do


	3. Chapter 3

_Two nights later…_

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. Sitting up and surveying the room, she noticed she was on a canopy bed, covered with blue satin sheets. She herself had on a white Victorian style nightgown, which only fell to her knees. Hearing a door open, she turned her head towards the sound. There he was…Dracula. He came to her side…

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange…" she said. Something was different; she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Do you remember?" He asked gazing into her eyes. All of a sudden, memories flashed in her head. Flipping through her mind, she remembered her childhood, being called, moving to Sunnydale, making friends, meeting her Watcher, falling in love with Angel, the torture that followed and then…

"You bit me…you turned me." She said, in a whisper.

"Yes, I did. You are my Immortal Love."

He did say he had searched for someone whose darkness rivaled his own.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do now own or possess BtVS or AtS**

It was a few nights later. Xander had been summoned by the Unholy Prince. As he approached the castle and entered…

"Master," he called out. "Master I'm here."

As he called out to the Dark Prince, he saw someone, someone special.

"Buffy!" She was here the whole time. Of course he already knew this, but he thought she was dead. "Buffy, you're okay. Thank God!"

"Of course I'm okay, silly. In fact I'm better than ever."

_Oh no, he turned her._

"That's right, and it's not as scary as I thought. If anything, it's exhilarating." Buffy's emotions had taken on a darkened, yet perky tone. A very weird combination indeed.

Xander, caught up in the shock of finding his best friend a newly created creature of the night, didn't notice Dracula approach him from behind with a halberd. He didn't notice anything until the smell of blood permeated his nose. As he tried to figure out where it was coming from he suddenly felt the pain again and again as Dracula sliced him open.

Touching his stomach and seeing the blood on his hands, he fell to his knees. Buffy glided towards him, and kneeled next to him. Cradling him, she soothed him, whispering in his ear before she dropped her human visage and reveled her demon. Sinking her fangs into his neck, she drank from him. As he reached the brink of death, she held her wrist (which was now sliced open) to his mouth and fed him, before his eyes closed to the human world for the last time


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was upset.

Actually upset was an understatement. She was angry, livid, furious, etc. All of those terms. She was being sent to go live in Sunnydale with her mom and Buffy. No thanks to her dad's ditzy new girlfriend, Suzi or Polly, something like that.

She couldn't remember; she didn't want to. All she did remember was that her dad was leaving to travel for business. '_For sex is more like it' _

So she was supposed to be packed up by the end of the week. She was definitely pissed off. Sure mom was cool anyway, but then there was Buffy. She hated her ever since she had started getting older. Man this sucked.

**DING DONG!**

The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hang on!" she yelled, running to the door to answer it.

Upon opening it she saw a girl of average height with auburn hair holding a duffel bag.

"Yeah?"

"Dawn Summers right?"

Dawn looked at her quizzically, "Who are you?"

"Joy Ann Sutherland. I'm supposed to go with you to Sunnydale."

"Okay…" she replied hesitantly.

"I'm the Slayer."

"Nice try but that job's already taken."

"No one called you did they?"

Dawn just stared at this girl like she was crazy. Joy opened her mouth to speak again when Hank came through the door.

"Alright Dawn you ready to go?"

"Dad I thought you said I wasn't leaving 'til the end of the week."

"Change of plans-

Joy interrupted, "Excuse me Mr. Summers, could I hitch a ride?"

Hank noticed the other girl standing there. "Who's this?"

Dawn decided to answer, "Dad this is Joy. She's a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you," Hank said, shaking her hand.

"You too Mr. Summers."

"Dad can we give her a ride to Sunnydale?"

"I don't see why not." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: Dawn and the new slayer Joy are on their way to Sunnydale. Little do they know someone else is arriving in town as well…**

"Are we there yet?" a whiny voice rang out.

"I've told you 5 times already, no."

"Well how much longer?"

"We still got another half hour to go."

"But Blondie Bear…"

"Harmony…"

"Yes baby?"

"SHUT UP!"

Harmony cowered back in the seat. _'Finally'_ Spike thought. Between her whiny tone and her yammering on about France, he didn't know how much longer he was gonna last. Hell even Drusilla was less annoying. _'No, not going to think about her right now' _At least Harmony was good in bed, one of the few (very few) reasons he hadn't staked her yet. It was a little after sunset when they arrived in Sunnydale.

First order of business was getting a drink at Willy's. Next was …

Kill the Slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

'_No, she can't be dead. She just can't'_ Dawn thought.

Not even 5 minutes living with her mom and Joyce had told her Buffy was gone, turned, dead. This was her sister, The Slayer. She wouldn't let herself get turned. But it happened. So Joy was the new Slayer.

And the new Slayer was already setting herself up in Buffy's room. Worst of it was Joyce was helping her. Dawn felt like she couldn't breathe. It was dark out and she knew her mom wouldn't let her outside by herself. So she snuck out down the trellis.

Leaving her backyard and wandering through Sunnydale after dark was stupid. She knew this. Being distracted, alone, and without a cross or holy water, hell any kind of protection; it was like she wanted to be killed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly ready to scream, but stopping when she saw who it was.

"Buffy?"

"Hey there Dawnie."

"Mom said you were dead."

"I am," she said looking at Dawn with an icy glare, "and it's amazing."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked, retreating backwards a few steps.

"Join us."

"Us?"

"Yeah Dawnster, us," a male figure said, coming up behind her.

"Xa-Xander?" she whimpered.

"Yeah cutie, I'm finally awake," he said, remembering his turning.

_Flashback_

**As he lay there bleeding, dying, he felt himself being cradled against a cold body. Then with his last breath, his mouth filled with a coppery taste. As his eyes closed, all he could think of was failing her, failing Buffy. It was barely a day before he awoke, but it seemed so much longer. As he rose and saw Buffy and Dracula… oops, The Dark Master, he realized he hadn't failed Buffy. What he was now only meant he could protect her.**

_End of Flashback_

He looked at Dawn. He knew she had a crush on him. Since Buffy didn't want him, at least not like that, Dawn would do. Only problem would be he would have to wait a few years.

Oh well, he had an eternity to wait.

"I'm awake," he repeated, "and I'm finally alive." Suddenly Buffy grew tense and took off dragging Xander with her.

But not before whispering something in Dawn's ear.

Almost as soon as they vanished, Giles came running up to Dawn. Making sure she wasn't hurt he drove her back to Joyce's. Along the way Dawn couldn't stop thinking about what Buffy told her.

_Come home. 1313 Darkview Lane _


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long night for Agent Finn.

Riley had just tasered Hostile 23; a.k.a. Penn, who was undergoing surgery for behavior modification right this moment, while he was stuck filling out paperwork. As well as trying not to cry. Missing Buffy hurt worse than he could ever imagine. He had to focus though and besides he was a soldier and soldiers don't cry, especially over civilians. But God Dammit, he wanted to.

**(Alarm sounds)**

Riley runs out into the hall, seeing Forrest and Graham he stops them.

"What's going on?"

"It's Hostile 23," Graham said.

"He's escaped," Forrest finished explaining.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Affirmative," Graham confirmed, "Hostile 23 escaped containment post-surgery."

"Has the behavior modification chip been activated?"

"Negative, there's a system malfunction. It won't be active for another 30 minutes."

"Find Hostile 23 and recapture. If that proves unsuccessful then terminate."

"What about the chip?" Forrest asked Riley.

"It's a proto-type, experimental. Hostile 23 is the main objective.

Forrest and Graham nodded and split up to look for the HST.

**1 hour later…**

Riley had been searching for an hour and no sign of the HST. He was going to continue the search for another 15 minutes before reporting back to Professor Walsh. Then he heard something in the bushes. Heading over in that direction he came across Hostile 23 stumbling out of the foliage.

As they spotted each other, they stood there looking in the other's eyes for a brief moment. As they continued the staring match Riley retrieved a stake.

Hostile 23 knew what was going to happen. He was going to die. Realizing a little bit ago that he couldn't kill was the worst feeling ever. So he was going to accept his death.

Riley brought the stake to the HST's chest. As the tip of it grazed the skin, he threw the stake to the ground.

"Go"

"I …

"GO!"

The HST ran. Riley just stood there. He couldn't kill him…it…Hostile 23…Penn.

He couldn't think straight.

When he realized Penn was part of the Aurelius line, all he could think of was Buffy and that ex-boyfriend of hers …Angel? That was his name right? Buffy would be angry.

"Hey Riley you okay man?" Forrest said, sneaking up behind him.

"Yeah," he said, reverting back into his soldier persona. "Any sign of the HST?"

"Negative."

"Let's call it a night."

Riley and Forrest left to go meet up with Graham, while a single wooden stake lay there in the damp grass.

**A/N: sorry if Penn seems out of character. I don't know much about him.**

**A/N: to all the men and women in uniform out there fighting for us right now. Good for you! I hope I have not said anything insulting about soldiers not crying, because it is hard to lose someone to any form of death. Also any military terminology that I have misused please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Spike and Harmony enter bar)**

"Whisky," Spike ordered sitting down at the bar. Willie set down a shot glass and poured. "Leave the bottle."

"What does your girl want?'

"Got anything fruity?" Harmony asked. Spike just growled. _'Ditzy blonde'_

"Ooh maybe something with a cherry…and a little umbrella?"

Willie went to go see what he could come up with. Harmony sat down next to Spike.

"Spikey why are we back here?

"Harm, we're here so I can kill the Slayer."

"I would leave her alone if I were you buddy." A voice over in a booth along the wall said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Do ya want here for yourself?"

The demon looked at Spike like he was nuts. "No way man, I know who you are. I'm not stupid enough to take a Slayer from the Slayer of Slayers.

"Then why are you warning me off?"

" 'cause she belongs to Dracula himself."

Spike was outraged. Bad enough this wanker owed him 11 pounds, now he took his Slayer. Well not for long.

Throwing down some bills for the booze, he dragged Harmony out of there. Getting in his DeSoto and burning rubber they drove to Dracula's castle. Once they got there, Spike pulled Harmony and stormed through the front door.

"Hey you big ponce, where are you?"

Dracula appeared a moment later in a smokey entrance. "William it has been too long. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"That was a great entrance and your accent is amazing. Is it French?"

"Shut it Harmony!"

"You don't have to be so mean."

"Actually he does," Buffy said, gliding down the stairs in a silk gown set in a rich blue color. Spike looked her mesmorized.

"I will ask again William, what can I do for you?"

"Give me those 11 pounds you owe me."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Spike let out a low growl.

"God Deadboy Jr. what are you a big cat?"

Spike turned his head towards the voice. He saw Xander leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and a smirk that rivaled Angelus on his face. "Well look here, it's the Zeppo."

"Not anymore."

Spike couldn't believe it. "Who turned you?"

Buffy spoke up, "Little old me."

Spike's jaw dropped. Turned and created a childe in less than a month. _'Bloody amazing'_

He focused his attention back on Dracula, "Since you won't give me my money, I'll just take your life.

Then he staked him. Xander was right there with a vial of holy water, which he immediately poured on the ashes.

DRACULA WAS NO MORE!

"Can we go now?" Harmony whined.

"Harmony…

"Allow me Spike." Buffy stepped towards her.

"What are you gonna do? Slay me?" she said, before exploding into dust.

"You betcha."

"I owe you one Slayer."

Buffy faced him, then lazily traced a single finger along his cheek and jawline before biting his neck, claiming him. As she let go he grabbed her hair, tilted her head and did the same. Letting go a moment later they went upstairs.

Leaving Xander by himself.

"What no fun for me?"

**A/N: pictures of clothing worn in this story can be found on my profile**

**A/N: I will be posting this story for all you readers, but not as often as I would like. I recently started college and will be focusing on my classes. So I might post chapters from time to time, when I am low on homework but otherwise this story will not be updated regularly. Just thought I would let you readers know. **


	10. Chapter 10

There he was, standing under the ice cold water trying to rid himself of his hangover, the 3rd one this week. Losing his Slayer, his Buffy had him at his wit's end.

Getting out of the shower he heard a soft knock on the door. Toweling himself off and slipping on his robe, he went to answer it. Upon opening it he saw something that made his heart break that much more. He stood there as brief moment passed before a red-headed girl stepped inside. Seeing her puffy eyes and the tears that threatened to spill from them, he pulled her into his embrace.

Willow hugged Giles, her body trembling, trying to keep herself from crying any more than she already had. That didn't last long though 'cause the minute Giles started rubbing her back to comfort her, her emotional dams broke open.

"Shhh…dear girl…," Giles whispered trying to comfort the red-headed hacker, while at the same time trying to keep himself together. As her sobs quieted, he led her towards the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. As the water boiled he kept an eye on Willow. She was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her, almost in an attempt to keep herself from breaking, from falling apart.

**(Tea kettle whistles)**

Fixing the tea and putting it on a tray along with some biscuits, he went back to the living room and set it down before pulling Willow back into a hug. They held each other for a few moments before letting go and picking up their tea. As the drank in silence, Willow started to feel awkward. So she decided to speak.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Willow…"

"I mean with Xander and Buffy turned-

"Willow they're gone."

"No…they…they were turned. Hey maybe we can do the re-ensoul spell. You know, like I did with Angel."

"Willow that spell was made for Angel."

"What about something else, something similar? I mean-

"Willow…" Giles said, trying to get her attention."

"I could get something else…or edit that spell or-

"Willow!" he said a little louder."

"Hey maybe I could create something-

"WILLOW ROSENBERG!"

Willow looked at the Watcher. He never yelled at her like this.

"Willow, Buffy and Xander are gone. Now I know this hurts but you cannot resort to magick to help this situation."

"But-

"No you cannot use magick for this. I won't allow it."

Willow ran from his flat in tears Giles sat there for a moment before cleaning up the tea set. Then he went to get dressed and as he was buttoning up his shirt, his eyes ran over his tattoo left over from Eyghon. He sat on his bed thinking about his Ripper days.

Willow might have had a point about using magick. Not Willow though, she couldn't do anything right now. Her energy was too unfocused at the moment. She was too unstable, with her emotions all over the place; a spell was not a good idea.

Himself on the other hand would be able to pull this off. This or anything else

Anything else he wanted.

**A/N: Sorry if Giles seem cold, emotionally I mean, during some of this. But as a Watcher he has to remember that once a person is turned they are not a person, but a demon with one basic need, to kill.**


	11. Chapter 11

Reflecting in the thoughts that were in his head, not to mention the epiphany that had just occurred when Willow stormed out, he knew what needed to be done. With Buffy and Xander dead and Willow refusing to listen to him, he started packing to go back to England. He would take care of any major moving and other necessary paperwork via post and over the phone.

Scheduling a flight, which still left him with several hours to kill (no pun intended), he grabbed what he would need for the flight in a carry-on and poured himself a cup of tea.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Opening the door he saw someone who made him wish his tea was scotch. Walking into the apartment his visitor said, "Hello Ripper."

"Ethan Rayne," Giles replied. "What kind of chaos are you causing now?"

"None," Ethan said. "I've seen the punishment for bad chaos mages and it's not worth it." The torture, the images, the nightmares…everything he had endured during his imprisonment, courtesy of the U.S. Government a.k.a. The Initiative was more than enough to set him on the straight and narrow.

"Pity," said Giles. "I was planning on having some fun with you back in England."

"England? What are you…?" Ethan then noticed the bags near the door. "Bloody hell, you're leaving? You can't leave mate. What about your girl?"

"I don't have a girl."

"Yes you do Rupert. Your Slayer…what's her name…Buffy?"

"I don't have her anymore."

"What, she stop coming around now that she's a bit older?"

"She's dead."

That stunned Ethan for a bit. To him this girl might have been annoying and messing with his plans a bit too often, but she had a passion in her work that he admired. "Damn sorry Rupert. I know how much she meant to you."

Giles didn't want to talk about it. Talking was for wimps, it was time for action. **(Do you like the Scooby quote I used from SD2?)**

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing what needs to be done."

Ethan didn't like the tone of Giles voice. "What would that be?"

Giles looked at Ethan with an cold look in his eyes before saying, "Anything I want." Then he tossed the keys to his flat to Ethan, "Place is all yours now." Grabbing his bags, he walked outside to the red convertible, got in and started up the car. Pulling out of the driveway he tore off down the street burning rubber and left a very disturbed chaos mage behind thinking England was about to be faced with a very dangerous Ex-Watcher.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow, out of breath and distraught, practically plowed through the dorm room door before collapsing on the bed in a heap, tears streaming down her face. She felt so lost. Losing Oz felt bad enough, but losing her two best friends to a fate worse than death felt twice as bad…maybe even ten times as bad. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid there and cried herself to sleep.

_Several hours later…_

Willow opened her eyes to a ringing noise. Realizing it was the phone, she picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie it's me."

"Tara?"

"Yeah, are you okay? You sound stuffed up."

Willow didn't know how to tell her about everything that was going on, so she just kept silent on the subject. "I might be coming down with a cold."

"Oh…well I just wanted to call and let you know my flight's been delayed because of the weather. So I won't be getting back for another 3 days." Tara had gone to visit her family. **(A/N: pretend her family isn't bad.) **"So you rest up and I'll be back soon."

"Okay baby," Willow said before hanging up. Getting up out of bed and looking at herself in the vanity mirror she realized she could use a shower. Maybe that would help her feel better.

As she turned to grab some clean clothes out of the closet, she wound up knocking a small jewelry box-like container/chest to the carpeted floor. As it landed, the top of it came off dumping its contents on the carpet.

"Smooth Rosenberg, real smooth," Willow said out loud to the empty room, as she knelt down to pick up its contents. Seeing a small disc she picked it up, trying to figure out what it was. Oh yeah, it was the Talisman D'Hoffryn gave her when she performed and botched up the Will Be Done spell, not long after her break-up with Oz, when he left town and she discovered his things were gone.

Suddenly everything clicked. Who did Giles think he was? He didn't lose his friends. She didn't need him to tell her what to do and what not to do. She also didn't need Tara either. I mean come on. What was she thinking trying to become a lesbian? It was good and all, but men did it so much better. Forget Oz she just needed to find a man that wasn't a total creep.

Feeling a rush of power go through her, she knew the only thing she needed besides a decent man was to accept D'Hoffryn's offer. Getting to her feet she called out, "I SEEK OUT VENGANCE! I PULL FORTH ANGER! WITH THIS TALISMAN I SUMMON D'HOFFRYN!"

With that said she disappeared.

**A/N: pretty good chant don't ya think? Oh and also nothing against lesbians or gay people. If I happened to sound racist earlier in the chapter I apologize.**


	13. Chapter 13

Penn couldn't believe his luck. He thought he was done for sure when the Initiative soldier had put the stake to his chest, his heart. He was then confused when the soldier let him go, even more so when the soldier lied to his friend about not being able to find HST 23.

Unfortunately there was no time to figure out what the mystery was behind that though. Right now he had to plan his next move. With him not being able to bite humans or cause them pain without getting a massive headache, he needed to adapt, which meant only one thing…

Animal blood…

He was not going to have a nervous breakdown like his sire Angelus. He was going to rise to the challenge, prove himself and his sire proud. He was going to be the son of Angelus he always thought himself to be.

As he headed to the butcher's, he felt something odd. Hiding…no observing from afar, he saw…great, just great. It was the Slayer.

Hang on; last time he knew the Slayer was Angelus's lover Buffy. This wasn't her.

"Are you going to drag out my night?"

He stepped out into plain sight. "Don't kill me. I come in peace."

Joy scoffed, "You don't have a soul."

"I have a chip."

"I'm not hungry."

'_This one quips as well'_ "I mean a chip in my head."

"Excuse me?" Joy had no idea what he was talking about.

"The military put a chip of some sort in my head. They called it a behavioral modification chip."

"They military knows about vampires now? That seems hard to believe."

"Do you have a Watcher?"

"Yeah," said Joy, "so what?"

"He might know about them. Please take me to him."

Joy was so getting screwed over for this but…

"Fine vampire, let's go."

"Penn, my name is Penn."

"My name is Joy."

"Nice to meet you," Penn said.

"Yeah, you too," Joy replied.

The Slayer and vampire left the cemetery holding hands, though neither one of them realized it.


	14. Chapter 14

Joy entered the apartment calling out for her Watcher. "Hey Ethan? Ya here?" Looking around for Ethan she saw Penn still standing in the doorway. "What are you still…oh," she trailed off mid-sentence.

'_I hope I don't regret this'_ she thought. "Come in Penn."

The chipped vampire cautiously stepped into the apartment…just to duck and fall backwards when a sword was swung towards his head.

"Ethan!" Joy yelled at him. "What in the Hell-Mouth are you doing?"

"Showing this vampire that you happened to let in the door."

"Really?" questioned Joy. "Because it looks like you were trying to show him the sword."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Joy stepped between the man and the vampire. "Well you can't kill him."

Keeping the sword at the ready Ethan asked, "Why not?"

"He's got a chip." Joy answered. Penn, getting up off the floor nodded and said, "It's called a behavior modification chip. Put in place courtesy of an organization that goes by the name-

"The Initiative." Said Ethan. Putting down the sword he walked to the front door and locked it. "Joy, go get ready for bed."

"No Ethan," she said adamantly. "I'm not leaving Penn alone with you."

"I'm not going to kill him."

Joy snorted. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Now, Joy Ann Sutherland."

The young Slayer recognized the no nonsense tone in Ethan's voice and looked at Penn before running upstairs and trying to change as quickly as possible. An awkward silence filled the room before Penn said, "So you're Joy's Watcher?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a trainer."

"So, you're not a Watcher?"

Ethan poured himself a glass of wine before sitting down and motioning for Penn to do the same. Then he started to explain how a former Chaos Mage came to be the guardian of a Slayer…

_FLASHBACK…_

**Joy walked through town trying not to cry. Joyce, the person who had willingly, lovingly took another Slayer into her home and treated her like a daughter. This was after losing her own daughter/Slayer. Now she was dead…**

**The doctors had said it had been a heart attack, most likely stress related. Joy thought it was heartbreak over losing Buffy, not to mention Dawn running away.**

**Pushing aside these thoughts the best she could, she went over to the apartment complex where Rupert Giles, Buffy's former Watcher lived and knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw a tall lean man with dark brown hair who was wearing a green shirt that looked to be designer, along with a pair of black slacks and Italian loafers.**

"**Can I help you?" he asked the girl.**

"**You aren't Rupert Giles."**

"**No shit. Who are you?"**

"**Who are you?" Joy asked him.**

**This man could sense the girl's power radiating from her, so he said, "Ethan Rayne, former Chaos Mage."**

"**Joy Ann Sutherland, current Slayer."**

**Ethan noticed she carried a knapsack and a duffle bag with her. Wondering what was going on he asked her, "What's with the bag?"**

"**I was hoping Giles would let me stay with him."**

"**Something wrong with the place that you're staying at?"**

"**I can't stay somewhere that doesn't belong to me."**

"**What do you mean?" he asked her.**

"**Mrs. Summers is dead."**

"**Sorry to hear that. I heard she was a good woman."**

"**Yeah she was…" Not wanting to think about Mrs. Summers being dead because of the pain it caused she asked Ethan, "So where's Giles?"**

"**He's gone, went back to England."**

"**Oh," she said, her plans being flushed down the toilet as she spoke. "So you're staying here?"**

"**For a while."**

**Maybe she would be okay. "Good," she said, setting down her things. "Hope you don't mind a roommate."**

_End of Flashback…_

"So she just came in, put her bags in a room and made herself at home."

"You didn't throw her out?" Penn asked him.

"You don't know how close I was to doing just that, but when I looked a bit closer at her and saw the pain in her eyes…I knew she needed someone to look after her, someone to care. Especially after the changes she had suffered from already."

Penn nodded, understanding. Having to go from one lifestyle to another so quickly, having to adjust to a whole new situation was hard. Looking at the situation he was in, him having a chip in his head, Ethan losing Chaos and Joy ripped from a new home so soon after arriving, as well as her being called to be a Slayer… the three of them needed each other.

Just then Joy came running back downstairs. "Hey" she said as she ran a brush through her hair. "Whatcha talking about?"

Ethan decided to break up the somber atmosphere that had settled in the room and told her, "Just how annoying you are."

"Hey!" she yelled throwing the brush at him playfully. Before it hit him, Penn caught it. Setting it down, he pulled Joy into his lap. At first she was a little shocked, then relaxed against him and closed her eyes.

Ethan got up and went into the kitchen to refill his wine glass. Leaning against the wall near the kitchen he sipped his drink and looked at the Slayer and vampire holding each other and just smiled.

**A/N: okay so I mentioned Dawn running away, so the next chapter will talk about that. Then we will have another appearance from Willow! Also on my profile page is a link to what I can picture Joy to look like.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or AtS. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.**

_Leaving Mom around a Slayer that's not Buffy makes me want to throw up, but if I stayed around Joy Ann Sutherland for another 5 minutes I wouldn't want to throw up, I would be throwing up. I can't stand Joy. First she's called in the place of Buffy…okay so that's not her fault, what with the whole _**'one dies and another is called' **_rule, but did she have to come to the Hell Mouth and live with us? In her sister's old room at that. Why couldn't she live in the basement or with Mr. Giles? I got so fed up, so I decided to run away. I can take care of myself and if worse comes to worse I could always stay with Buffy and Xander. Sure staying with them sounds a little creepy, but except for the blood drinking, cold skin and sun allergy, they're still the same to me. Plus Buffy seems to be okay with being undead, considering she was slaying the undead not that long ago. Hey maybe they will turn me someday…_

Closing her diary aka the Dawn-meister Chronicles, she puts it back in her drawstring bag that she had packed before leaving 1630 Revello Drive. That address was no longer home to her. As she goes through her bag, she realizes she should have packed more. So she grabs her bag and leaves the abandoned warehouse she has been staying in and heads towards 1313 Darkview Lane. Before she goes more than 2 blocks she is quickly ambushed by several troll like creatures. She tries to fight them off but is rendered unconscious.

**A while later…**

"_I told you to bring her to me alive."_

"_But your Magnificent Glorificus, she is alive."_

"_Well, yeah…but she's unconscious!"_

"_You didn't specify-_

**THUD! **_"Shut up Jinx!"_

"_Your ever-_

**THUD! (whimper) **

"_I mean it Jinxy. I'm __so__ not in the mood."_

Slowly Dawn opened her eyes and found herself in a loft apartment. Her head hurts and she tries to put her hand to it, she is stopped. A chain rattles and she notices her hand as well as her foot are both restrained by shackles. The one on her hand is attached to a wrought iron style headboard and her foot is attached to one that has been bolted to the floor.

The chains moving alert a curly-haired blonde woman who is dressed in designer clothes, who comes over to her. "Well, look here, my pretty little Key is awake."

'_Key? What is she talking about?'_ thought Dawn.

"Jinx, go and get me a first aid kit," the woman says to the troll-thing. Facing Dawn she says, "I can't have you bleeding before the big event." Taking the kit from Jinx, she took care of Dawn's cut. "I'm Glory. You got a name baby girl?"

"Dawn," Dawn told the woman, slightly confused. She could tell this woman was evil, but there was more going on right here and now than she realized.

"Dawn, that's real cute. Now Dawnie, here's what's gonna happen, in about 2 weeks there's gonna be what I call a window of opportunity. I have one chance to go home, but in order for me to go home I need your help. Can you help me?"

Glory was talking to her like she was a child. That didn't sit to well with her, but like any teenager, Dawn was curious. "I guess, but how?"

"You're special sweetie. You're my little Key, all green and shiny."

"Key? What-

"Some monks took you and turned you into this. A simple girl. But your insides, that's where the Key is."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm not-

"Yeah honey ya are," Glory said, getting frustrated. "Everything you remember never happened. All of it is fake…well at least until you came here to live with your mom and big sis." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "For me to get home, I need your help. I need you to bleed."

"To die," Dawn said, trying not to cry.

"Uh-uh," Glory told her. "No dying. I just need enough blood from you to open up a door to my home. Then you can go. So can you help me?"

'_I won't die?'_ though Dawn. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: okay so last time we saw Willow, she was using the talisman. Let's see what happens…**

Arriving in the same area she was in when she was grabbed by D'Hoffryn's lackey during that Will Be Done debacle, she got up from the dirty floor and found herself face to face with D'Hoffryn. She could sense his power and it was weak.

"So you have reconsidered my offer?" Asked D'Hoffryn.

Willow scoffed. "Why else would I be here?" she said to him in disbelief.

"Ah you've experienced anger. You certainly have enough anger in you." The old vengeance demon said, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Who has made you so in touch with your power?"

"Does it really matter?" Willow asked.

"Humor me."

Willow sighed. "Fine," she said. Then she told him counting off the people on her fingers. "My ex-boyfriend, Oz. He's a werewolf. Tara, she's my current girl-friend, actually soon to be ex-girlfriend, but she doesn't know that," Willow said with a smirk on her face. "Oh and Giles. He doesn't like the fact that I have ideas and power to use them with. I mean I wanted to save my best friend. But does he care? No! Buffy's his Slayer, or was. But he's all _'She doesn't have a soul anymore. She's just a demon.' _ What's so bad about being a demon huh? Nothing!" she yelled making the building shake.

Wisdom showing in D'Hoffyn's voice he said, "You have quite a bit of power."

Calming herself down Willow continued with "Yeah. So you gonna make me a demon or what?"

He liked her spirit and was glad she had come back to him. "I'm going to do more than that. You can have my job."

"Huh?" Willow said in shock.

"Yes I've been wanting to retire for a while now and you seem perfect for my replacement."

"I replace you?" Willow asked D'Hoffryn. "Um…okay I guess. But know this, before I fully agree to anything, what exactly would being a head vengeance demon entail? I mean I'm well known for my smarts and I know it has gotta be complicated."

D'Hoffryn nodded. He had chosen well. With a snap of his fingers and a simple flick of his wrist, a seating area was made and a contract summoned. If he got lucky, blood would be spilled on those very pages before midnight.


	17. Chapter 17

"Is everything set?" Holland Manners asked his employees, his tone of voice indicating displeasure and death if the answer was anything but a positive one. The Senior Partners didn't want Angel dead, but Holland Manners did. Angel Investigations kept interfering in Wolfram &amp; Hart's plans and Holland had had enough.

Not daring to risk the Senior Partners' wrath however, he chose to go for a plan that would be more productive. Free Angel from his soul, which would release Angelus and gain W&amp;H a new team member. Lawyers love their loopholes. But Holland managed to overlook one very important fact.

Angelus did not play well with others, unless he chose too.

With this being said, a sorcerer employed by W&amp;H started the spell to remove the soul from the famed Master Vampire.

_Elsewhere in the City of Angels…_

Angel and Wesley had just cleaned up a case, as in literally. Their client had exploded, but thankfully A.I. had been paid in advanced. Heading back to the office, they almost got into an accident when Angel doubled over in pain. Wesley, with his quick thinking, grabbed the wheel and steered the car out of the street and into an empty parking lot.

The car was stopped and Angel got out, his hand on his stomach and ribcage. As quickly as the pain had come, it left. Wesley concerned for his boss, exited the car and walked over to Angel asking him, "Are you alright?"

The vampire looked at the former Watcher with a strange gaze and before Wesley knew it, he was knocked unconscious…

_Hours later…_

Wesley slowly came to, noting as he did that he was hanging from chains hooked to a ceiling. Barely awake, blows came at him in the form of fists and blunt object, causing pain to radiate through his body. He was being beaten to a bloody pulp.

During this he caught a glance or two of Angel. At least he thought it was, but the smirk on the vampire's face told a different story. His employer had lost his soul somehow, and now Wesley was looking not at Angel, but at Angelus. His last thought before losing consciousness because of the immense pain was that he knew death was coming for him.

Once Angelus saw Wesley was down for the count and knew he would not wake anytime soon, he told his hired help that were demons to drop the ex-Watcher off at a hospital.

"Why?" they grunted.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," he told them. "Keeping tabs on this one might prove useful later on." With this said, he got into his convertible and drove to the one place his souled half had stupidly left…

Sunnydale…


End file.
